Talk:No Rest for the Devious/@comment-30564209-20171130165056
Let me just say this: this was perfect. In every single way possible. I made it through act IV (yh, yh, not act I, whatever) and was very pleased with it, I just remember it being a lot of fun and easy to read. You pushed it some with the constant brow furrowing (learn more human ticks), but it was all quite good. You forced Nicole Arbour on us a second time after I figured we'd already gotten her "stretch" cameo in part 1, and it worked rather seamlessly - adored the throwback to DS - and as far as the big reveal goes, bae. I did wonder for the longest time if Mary was supposed to be the Big Bad/mystery star of the season, and when it seemed she wasn't, I was both disappointed and pleased, because on column A, hey, nice change of pace, defying expectations and all, but on column b), lol wtf was Mary good for then? Having her being Nadia was fantastic, which worked towards many things I can sleep soundly off: the fact that I liked Mary, which means I liked Nadia, the one character I soooooooo could not be arsed with when you introduced her towards the end of season 2; and the fact that Kathryn wasn't evil all along - I mean, she is, yeah, but yunno, she still gets to be the oblivious doofus, which I adore, and her ending was perfect. Apparently you were gonna give her a Harmony Kendall send-off originally, but this works better, cos Kathryn is bitchy, ditzy and fun, but somehow more evil than vamp Harmony, so yeah she deserves to get stuck scrubbing floors. I really did love the twist that Nadia was Mary - throughout the act, I had the idea that Kathryn was Nadia, and when she fell down and we heard a pop, I thought it was her mask coming off, a la Rose Solano (OOOOOOOOOHHHHH I FUCKING GET IT lal I'm slow), but it was her boobs, cute. I don't think that's how breast implants work and I also don't care, that was fun. Anyway, you managed to make me love Nadia, so kudos. Lol I never found it fishy how she just wasn't appearing, when I figured she'd be a massive big bad in season 3. As for her motives, and her master plan, I again applaud the subtlety given to what happened between Nadia and the priest, and am quite fond of her ultimate endgoal. The reveal of Ben's baby's name as Alex completely went over my head, but I managed to catch a lot of references that some probably didn't, such as the ones to Stewie saving Lois in "And Then There Were Fewer" or the Tearjerker episode of American Dad. Loved what Kathryn's master plan turned out to be, tehe. For the climax itself, I agree with real Ben on one bit, Mary just would not shut up lol. I mean, I commend you guys for keeping track of SO much, I hadn't realized just how convoluted everything was, but some of those things, like Maria egging Juanita on, seemed to be thrown in just for the heck of it, to really tie everything together when some things COULD have been separate, like Kathryn really. But I don't actually mind it. I also could have done without EVERY character being in the episode, I don't understand why you felt the need to make that a thing, but you managed to pull it off, so again, don't get it, but don't mind it, and even quite liked it, especially Manny's cameo. One of my favorite tie-ins was the tidbit about the juror from 311 being the one to blow up the church Greg was in. Seems odd that a subliminal message would have such a profound, radical effect, but who am I to question it? That shit is scary, really, wonder how much our lives are actually affected by stuff like that. OH MY GOD IT'S WHY WE WATCH ONCE UPON A TIME IT'S GOTTA BE!!!!!!! MARY MARGARET'S HAIR KEPT US COMING BACK!! I totally strayed from discussing the climax. Sorry, I do that. Loved that Joeanna (awful, awful ship name) were, for once, ahead of Nadia's game, and took out the ammo from the guns. It's surprising that the butlers managed to get out in time without getting stopped by all the villains, and lol at how the studio's security system worked to their advantage. When that thing was introduced, I just knew it'd end up being someone's undoing, I didn't think it'd be like this, figured the DB would just use it to their advantage. Again, expectations defied, nice one. The big blow-up I wanna believe is a throwback to Buffy s3, even if so many explosions have happened already on the shows we watch or the FFs we write. Explosions are just delicious. Regarding the tape stuff, I was surprised earlier when Joe just pocketed a VCR tape, was he just wearing a big jacket? Also, wtf lol Selena was a bomber?? And I was mostly surprised that Maria cared about Brad dying. It's like you felt the need to make her be that way because you had used her to help Josh get therapy, know what I mean? Like you were afraid we'd go back and question that. But I guess you did say she doesn't necessarily like killing people, she just perceives collateral damage as an inevitability, so whatever. I also didn't realize we hadn't seen Nadia when Jo was in the freezer in 308. I loved Jo getting her final drink and my reaction to Joe dying at the end of act V was "lol k". I literally wrote "lol k" in my notes. And that brings us into act VI, which was, again, perfection. Thank fuck Joe is alive, and lol that Jo was apparently dead too but that wasn't properly addressed until the letter was finally read to us. Loved that they went away together and faked their deaths, with the added tidbit of doing so with Matthew's money. The endings were fantastic all around - loved that Rena got to become the new Maria Solano with a butler of his own, that Josh fulfilled his dream of helping custodians such as themselves, and that Ben and Ali sort of merged their little families. I think you left the idea of Ben and Jennifer maybe having gotten back together open for debate, left to our imagination, which I enjoy. Silvia, who's been just a joy all season long, getting to be the wiser about her son being alive was lovely, and her becoming Tyson's surrogate mom was amazing. Lol @ everything having to do with Juanita reli. Judge Quinnson is a moron. Cute that Strange went to jail, and Huberd arrested the mexiental. Aliza being the new chief of police is a very obvious creative decision, it'll be great when she solves crimes in her spinoff, co-starring KFC, and the very ending, with a new mystery being kickstarted and that line, was of course fitting. Congratulations guys, a fabulous series finale this was. And it only aired like 2 months ago, so I'm not even that far behind. Yay me. The butlers' stories all wrapped up beautifully, as did everyone else's. Great ending to a great season of a great series.